1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil well drilling means, and more specifically, to a flame jet lance for drilling cross holes.
2. Prior Art
Excavation means and specifically excavation means utilizing a nozzle type of instrument are well known in the art. One such system is disclosed by Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,651. In the Ross apparatus, an elongated member is lowered into the ground whereupon a steam jet nozzle is activated. Activation of the nozzle causes the steam to act upon the ground in such a manner that chunks of material are gorged out of the ground. The pressure from the steam jet nozzle also sends these chunks crashing about to further strike and break up the surface adjacent the jet nozzle. It should be noted, hwever, that such device, while perhaps useful for forming perpendicular holes in the ground, cannot be used for making cross holes, i.e. holes generally orthogonal with respect to the well hole. Moreover, while such a steam jet nozzle may be able to work under certain soil conditions, many types of hard, solid rock are not easily broken up by such a system.
Another type of device is disclosed by Kariovitz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,212. In the Kariovitz device, a combustible material is fed into a burner where it is ignited and hot gasses are ejected adjacent the ground. These gases, more in the form of explosions, break up the layers of the ground into chips which are carried by the blast to the surface. Such devices, while perhaps useful for certain types of rock, may not prove to be useful where chip-like particles are not formed. Moreover, there is no indication that such device can be used to form cross holes.
Yet another type of device is disclosed by Fleming, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,766. In the Fleming device, a blow pipe is lowered into the earth which contains a rotating burner adjacent the bottom thereof. Fuel and oxygen are supplied to the burner and the flames emanating therefrom are used to melt holes in the ground. While such a system has proved to be useful in a wide range of different type of soil and rock, as with the other prior art devices discussed hereinabove, there is no indication that such device can be used to form cross holes in the earth.
The prior art devices, including those discussed hereinabove, all use a variety of fuels, such as, for example, steam, super heated water, or flames which form the cutting means by which holes are created in the ground. Of the shortcomings associated with these devices, the most significant is the fact that such devices can only be used to create holes in a direction which is perpendicular to the surface of the earth. In the exploration of oil, it has been found that additional holes are also necessary in order to help the oil drain from the areas adjacent the initial oil well hole. The need to recover the oil from areas adjacent the initial hole has caused significant problems in that it has required the drilling of a number of perpendiclar holes in the same location to increase drainage. This is both expensive and time consuming. The present invention enables lateral holes to be formed adjacent the initial hole whereby oil and the like can drain into the well hole and be easily removed therefrom. Thus, while it is well known in the art that various means have been used to create holes in the ground, and while it was also known that if holes could be drilled lateral to the original hole, more oil would exude into the original hole, the art has never found an effective solution thereto until Applicant's novel apparatus.